My Dobe
by xxKyandiixx
Summary: Sasuke had a nightmare and needs Naruto to comfort him. It wasn't planned, but Sasuke says some things that were meant to be said later. Shounen-ai


_"Itachi...What are you doing?!" little Sasuke asked with fear in his eyes. He stood a foot away from the murderer of the Uchiha clan, whom was gazing into his little brother's eyes. The older Uchiha made no response. Instead, he stood there completely motionless, eyes as cold as stone. Sasuke had become annoyed at this point ; he wanted to know what the hell was going on._

_"I-Itachi! Answer me!" He screamed. Itachi still made no response but he slowly forced out a crooked smirk. It was an awkward facial expression; it scared Sasuke to the bone. His lips were parted un-naturally, and his eyes closed all of a sudden. In a blink of an eye bloody tears began coming down from the smallest Uchiha's face. Sasuke's eyes began to burn. He couldn't open them. He rubbed furiously at the _

_burning sensation hoping it would stop. "Ah-ah!!" Sasuke began panting uncontrollably as he fell to the ground, blood still pouring from his eyes. His panting had becoming worse and worse. Suddenly soft footsteps were heard, followed by an eerie chuckle. Sasuke's heart began beating faster. He knew who it was. "No..no! Itachi stop!!" He screamed. the chuckling had stopped but the footsteps became louder and closer. "Please! Big brother, stop!! PLEASE!!" He was crying real tears now, the blood had stopped. At once, there was no more footsteps to be heard. Sasuke slowly wiped his eyes and opened them, only to see his older brother standing over him ,with the same smirk he had on before. Sasuke wanted to close his eyes again but something forced him not to. "Big..brother?" Sasuke panted out as he stared wide-eyed at his brother. "Foolish little brother..one day , you will leave your loved ones behind in search of power, and the result of that will be your greatest nightmare. Take a look at yourself, for it will happen..sooner than you think."_

"AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed while rolling around in his bed. He woke up clock read exactly 12:00 am, midnight. He stood up and ran to the bathroom to check his face for any blood. The dream felt so real, it felt as if all of that was really happening. He looked himself in the mirror and was clean, no blood whatsoever. Sighing deeply he turned the knob on the sink and washed his face. _What..what was that..just now.._

_Will I..really…leave? _Scenes from his nightmare ran through his head. _No.. they won't go away! Stupid dreams.._ He sat on the cold bathroom floor, hugging his knees close to his chest as tightly as he could.

_I wish...Dobe was here..I need him right now.._ Thoughts of Naruto came up and Sasuke calmed down a little. The only good dreams he ever had were about Naruto. He was always smiling, no matter what, even in battle, or even when put down, he would smile. And Sasuke truly loved that smile. He thought about his little Dobe and what he was doing. "Sleeping of course." He mumbled into his pajamas. His eyes widened as he came up with an idea. He stood from the floor and walked down the stairs and out the door.

The Uchiha headed down the streets of Konoha in search of his destination. This was what he had to do at the moment. It was the only thing that would help Sasuke, any time, any day. Nothing could stop his desire to be at that place, not even the horrid memories that tormented his mind. He was getting closer and closer to Naruto's apartment. He decided to run, just to get there quicker. The air was cold and the on-coming rain was no help. Sasuke wiped away the rain from his face and kept running. The rain had been coming down harder now as Sasuke ran faster.

Finally, his face pale white and his body as soaked as it could get, he arrived at Nauto's house. He lifted his weak fist and knocked on the door. There was no response. Obviously Naruto wasn't awake yet, it was still at least 12:30. He knocked again, louder so the Dobe could hear. Still, there was no sign of Naruto's presence. Sasuke thought about it for a second before knocking again, he lowered his hand to the knob and twisted it around. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. _Stupid Dobe, someone could've came in and hurt him. _Sasuke let himself in quietly and locked the door. He removed his shoes and looked around the dark living room. _Kinda creepy.._ He thought, then shrugged it off. He made his way up to Naruto's room. There he was, sleeping soundly like an angel. His legs spread apart over his blanket and his eyes shut so softly. His cheeks slightly pink and his lips parted slightly. The sight caused Sasuke to blush a deep red. _Oh..Naruto.._ He smirked. _Silly Dobe._He slowly made his way deeper into Naruto's room. Before he knew it, he was standing just a foot away from the sleeping blonde. He blushed even more and felt an uneasiness in his lower stomach. He sat on the ground next to Naruto's bed and observed him. _Even his breathing is cute.._ He smiled gently. An arm had lifted from Sasuke's side and, very gingerly, stroked Naruto's tanned jaw line, causing him to flinch from the sudden coldness of Sasuke's fingers. Naruto was warm and his skin was as soft as a cloud. Sasuke found himself leaning in closer and closer to his Dobe's face. The sudden notice caused him to blush even more. _Theres no way..I can resist this opportunity._ He leaned in closer until their noses touched and their breaths sweeping across eachothers face. Naruto shivered slightly and Sasuke gentley stroked his jaw line one last time, before softly placing his lips onto Narutos.

His lips were warm and soft. Sasuke continued kissing him, then shut his eyes. He caressed Naruto's body while doing so. Wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist, and the other gently holding his fragile face in his hand. He let his tongue slightly touch Naruto's lips, licking them with passion. This sudden feeling caused him to whimper, in what sounded like a satisfied one. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he noticed this. He leaned back in and bit on the blonde's lip, asking for entrance. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure as he opened his lips, granting Sasuke full access. Sasuke took the opportunity and thrusted his tongue in and out of Naruto's mouth, licking every spot he could find. If possible, concerning Naruto was surely asleep, he began to respond to the kiss. He was actually kissing Sasuke back, and Sasuke liked it. Sasuke blushed again and parted their lips. He gazed at his Dobe's angelic beauty and smiled. _If only..he was awake._ He thought. _I shouldn't be doing this..but I couldn't just let go of that sight. _He smiled.

Sasuke knew it , Naruto always made him feel better, no matter what. Just thinking about him , or even when talking, he would become happy. _I'm not gonna leave you. ..I don't know what baka Nii-san meant.. but theres no way..I can leave you Naruto..no way.._ Tears slowly coated his onyx eyes, about to overflow. He looked at his dobe one more time before hugging him as softly, yet as strong as he could. "I love you little Dobe.." He whispered quietly into his ear. Naruto flinched a bit at the warm breath flying across his face. Sasuke let out a soft whimper, then hugged him even closer. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a crying Sasuke.

He was still half-asleep and didn't really understand what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Sasuke was hugging him and crying. Also..that he said he loved him.. Sasuke didn't know that Uzumaki was awake yet, and continued to mumble into his now tear-stained shirt. "So much..." One croaky mumble said. The vibration of his voice onto Naruto's chest gave him butterflies and felt really good. Naruto became more alert. He widened his eyes ,fully awake now. That smooth, soothing, deep voice..it was none other than Sasuke's. He had no intention in talking at this point. He just wanted to let Sasuke continue. His heart began beating faster and a deep blush ran to his face. He had to admit, being in Sasuke's warm arms like this was..nice. He liked it, no doubt.

Sasuke let out another sob as he promised to himself something that was barely audible to the Naruto. "I won't hurt you..never." Sasuke said soon after."You're important to me..the most precious thing. I know you can't hear me right now..but I just have to say it. I'm in love with you Naruto." He paused. "I've loved you since.." There was another pause. Naruto felt as if his heart was going to jump out. "Since that day..when we first became friends..the way you held my hand and smiled.." He stopped and it seemed that his crying had become worse._I never want to forget those memories..and if I ever do leave, those memories are the only thing that I would want to take with me._ "Yeah..that was the day.."_That day has gone._ Naruto felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. His heart was beating even faster, and his eyes began to sting. His face and neck, even his body felt as hot as a stove. Face flushing red he breathed out quietly. He had to let Sasuke know that he was awake and that he was listening..but that would ruin the moment. Or maybe it wouldn't..

He knew what he was going to do as he noticed he was falling back into his sleep. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's shivering and wet body. Sasuke flinched at the sudden movement. Naruto carefully pulled Sasuke closer to him and let his lips fall next to his ear. Sasuke had a sudden thought..that maybe..he was awake the whole time. Naruto slightly parted his lips and let his breath flow against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered and blushed. His heart began beating faster and faster. "I love you too, Sasuke." He whispered. then gently shut his softly tanned lids and fell asleep once more, this time, he had a gentle smile across his face. Sasuke was still in Naruto's warm hug, dumbfounded."Since that day.." Naruto quietly mumbled once more. "Me too..Sasuke.." His words dimmed as he let out a soft exhale. _Naruto was awake, and he heard the whole thing.._ Sasuke let a smile show up on his face. He was happy, that Naruto knew he loved him and that he loved him back.

Sasuke took off his wet shirt and pants and sneaked under the covers laying next to his little kitsune, only in his boxers. The raven smiled wider and stroked his Dobe's jaw line once more. Naruto, in repsponse, wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into Sasuke's chest, his warm breath playing across it. The hot air caused Sasuke to shiver. Sasuke ,too, wrapped his arms around Uzumaki's slender and slightly curvy waist, then pulled him closer. He took one more glance at the sight before kissing him on the forehead and shutting his eyes. "Goodnight Dobe." He whispered. "Night, Teme." Naruto responded back, causing Sauske to smile and butterflies to hit his tummy. He picked up Naruto's beautiful hand and intertwined their fingers together. There they laid, asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
